Let's Pretend!
by xhady-yanzellx
Summary: For Stacy to escape an obsessed fan, she has no other choice but to pretend to be inlove with the guy she least expect to be with. How will she deal with her feelings when she realizes she can no longer pretend?
1. Chapter 1

umm... i guess this is a new fic... just go on and read. this is just a short fic. may be a two-shot or three-part one. r&r, okay?

**Let's Pretend**

"C'mon Stace, just go out with me." Randy Orton asked the long-legged WWE diva yet again for the millionth time for her to go out with him.

"I told you Randy, I'm not interested." Stacy answered exasperatedly and continued to walk forward and tried to ignore Randy.

"Just give me a chance to prove to you that I'm not the cocky and arrogant bastard everyone thinks I am." Randy said, he couldn't believe he just said that.

"Randy, a no is a no, okay? And besides I already have plans now I have to go." Stacy said and left Randy with his mouth hanging open. A girl just said no to him. To him Randy Orton!

"The world must be coming to an end." He thought desperately to cover the shame he was feeling.

"Did I really see that happen?" Hunter Hearst Helmsley's voice suddenly came. Randy jerked his head towards him in surprise to hear his voice.

"Hey Hunter." Randy said glumly.

"Did a girl just say no to the lady's killer?" Hunter said mockingly and laughed.

"Very funny Hunter, I have to go." Randy said and left. He has been asking Stacy out for the past few weeks and he still receives the same answer, no. Randy shook his head and racked his mind trying to think of a way to make Stacy go out with him.

"Well, there's always blackmail." Hunter would always say to him everytime he would voice out his frustration with Stacy's refusals.

"Yeah, blackmail her and she'd think of me as a blackmailing arrogant jerk. That would be so fantastic and I would really like that." Randy would answer sarcastically.

"I'll find a way. Sooner than later." Randy said to himself.

"So I'll see you in the mall okay?" Stacy asked over her phone. She was talking to her friend, Trish Stratus.

"Yeah okay. Be sure to be there by nine in the morning." Trish answered.

"Yeah, don't worry I will be. You should promise you should be there by nine." Stacy said and emphasized the word should. Trish would always come an hour late and Stacy doesn't want to roam around the mall all by herself.

"I'll be there." Trish said.

"Okay, so, have to go I have some things to do." Stacy just said and hung up. She was wondering why she lied about having things to do to Trish when she was stuck inside her room doing nothing on a Friday night. Ever since her break up with Andrew a.k.a. Test, she seldom goes out and have some fun. Trish said she was burned and she's just shy to admit it. Well, Stacy thought Trish maybe right.

"Why don't you go out with me tonight?" she remembered Trish asking her that afternoon.

"Yeah, and just bore the wits out of me." Stacy answered. "I know you're going out with John Cena and I'm going to be the third wheel." Stacy continued glumly.

"Oh, you won't be alone. Here comes your prince charming!" Trish squealed as she pointed at Randy walking towards them.

"Eeew! You mean Randy Orton, go out with me? No way!" Stacy said with her nose scrunched up as if she just smelled something bad.

"He's not bad! He's pretty hot and you two would make a lovely couple." Trish whispered to her.

"Hey ladies!" Randy greeted them.

"Hi Randy!" Trish greeted him cheerfully while Stacy just looked at him blankly.

"Sorry, Trish got to go." Stacy said and quickly left.

"What's with her?" Randy asked and Trish just shook her head to say that she doesn't know.

Stacy sighed after remembering that incident that afternoon. Randy has been asking her out and she refuses everytime. She doesn't know what's with Randy that makes her say no to him. Maybe she sees much of Test in him, because he exudes an aura full of confidence and arrogance. Maybe he annoys her so much with all his pestering in asking her out. But then if she agrees to go out with him, surely he'll stop? Or maybe, just maybe like that small part of her brain keeps whispering to her, she's attracted to him and she's just scared. Maybe…

Stacy was no longer thinking about Randy as she had fallen asleep. Stacy woke up and bolted up from her bed after having that very strange dream. She looked at the window and saw the sun already high in the sky. She yawned and closed her eyes and tried to remember what her dream was.

"Eeew!" she exclaimed when she remembered what her dream was. It all seemed so real to her. In her dream she was the damsel in distress and Randy was her prince charming. She was stuck in a pit and Randy came to rescue her. As a sign of thanks, she kissed Randy and he swept her up her feet and put her in his snow-white horse and took her to his kingdom. And if she hadn't waked up, maybe she would see that they lived happily ever after?

"Never!" Stacy exclaimed and got out of her bed and jumped into the shower.

She was fixing herself when suddenly the doorbell rang. She wondered who it could be since she wasn't expecting anybody. She opened the door cautiously and saw that it was a deliveryman with a basket of flowers.

"For Miss Stacy Keibler." The man said and Stacy accepted the flowers, she closed the door and read the card.

_Stacy,_

_One day you'll be mine._

_Signed,_

_Your biggest fan_

Stacy dropped the flowers and quickly stepped away from them as if they carry some disease and let out a silent cry. She quickly grabbed her purse and ran out of the room. She quickly called for a cab and got inside.

"Good morning Miss Keibler! Wow! I can't believe my luck!" the cab driver said enthusiastically, Stacy just smiled.

"I'm like your biggest fan!" the driver said and winked at her. Stacy felt goosebumps over her, she remembered the note from the flowers.

"You probably heard that line from millions of people." The driver said and Stacy couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. The cab driver continued to rant on and on about how he had watched the WWE because of her and that he bought every magazine that featured her. Stacy just smiled tensely.

"Man, he sounds so obsessed about me." She thought nervously.

"So did you received my flowers?" the cab driver suddenly asked and Stacy opened her mouth in horror.

"I'd take that as a yes. I hope you liked it." The cab driver said and blushed. "So did you like it?" he asked her and Stacy couldn't find her voice to answer.

"Answer me dammit!" the cab driver snapped and it scared Stacy that she was shaking. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." The driver said as his voice returned to a cheery one.

"So, can I have your number Miss Stacy?" the cab driver asked her again.

"Um, uh. Sorry I can't." Stacy answered slowly in a shaking voice.

"Why not?" the cab driver asked.

"I just can't." she answered, trying her best to sound calm. "And my boyfriend doesn't want me to give it anyway." She lied.

"You're lying." The driver said and he turned to look at her, his temples were throbbing and his eyes were looking straight at her.

"No, I'm not." Stacy lied again.

"You said you don't have a boyfriend right now after you broke up with that idiot Test." The driver said, he was referring to an interview he read from a magazine.

"I have a boyfriend."

"I want your number! And if you don't give it to me, you might not reach to where you are going." The cab driver threatened.

"Shit. Hurry up, someone's waiting for me!" she yelled at the driver.

"Ooh! Really? Who? Your boyfriend?" the driver asked dangerously.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Stacy answered and took a deep breath when she saw the mall loomed into view. When the cab stopped in front of the mall, she threw him fifty bucks and quickly got out and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw familiar frame nearby.

"Hi babe!" Stacy said in a loud voice when she saw the cab was still there looking at her.

"I missed you." She said and gave him a kiss on the lips and he couldn't help but look at her in surprise. Fortunately she has her back on the driver.

"Work with me." She whispered to him in a desperate voice. And he smiled.

"I missed you too." He said and kissed her passionately. "This is my lucky day." He thought happily.

_a/n: so ho was it? hope to hear some feedbacks from you... r&r okay? thanks a lot guys!_


	2. Chapter 2

_hi all! how you been all doing! thanks for the great reviews guys! they were awsome! **Chaingang Legend Killer Fan** (hi reema! thanks for the review girl!), **Pinkangel555** (yeah the driver sucks! thanks!), **xx-chaingang-killer-legs-xx** (read on to find out, hehe. thanks!), **Super Britty** (thanks for the awesome review girl! haha, yeah though i'm not sure if that would be the last of my writer's blocks.), **JohnCenasGirl4Eva** (hehe, how'd you know? just keep reading and thanks!), **Ceibleton **(thanks, here's the update!),** xx-shattered-reality-xx** (i'm glad you're lovin it, thanks for the review!)_

_anyways on to the fic! i hope you'll like it and don't forget to review! mwah!_

"Is the cab still there?" Stacy asked in a hushed tone to his ear and it appeared like she was nibbling his ear. (_a/n: hehe. :-P)_

"You mean, the one you took a ride in?" Randy asked in the same hushed tone.

"Yes, baby." Stacy answered in a normal voice.

"Nope, it's gone." Randy answered.

"Thank God!" Stacy said and pulled away from him. "Can you please get your hands off me?" Stacy asked sharply and looked at Randy's hands on her hips.

"What was up with that?" Randy asked, surprise now back in his voice.

"Thanks." Stacy just answered and walked away.

"Now, now Stacy!" Randy called after her and Stacy stopped in her tracks and turned to look at Randy.

"What?" she asked him.

"I do believe I helped you." Randy said confidently.

"So?" Stacy said and raised an eyebrow.

"So… aren't you being ungrateful?" Randy replied and smiled at her.

"I already said thank you. What more do you want?" Stacy asked him.

"Well, let's see, what about that date that I've been asking?" Randy said tentatively.

"Hah! You wish!" Stacy exclaimed.

"Oh c'mon Stace!" Randy said exasperatedly.

"I really think thank you is enough Randy." Stacy said but she was having doubts herself. Randy did help her big time. When she looked at Randy he was looking at the street once again.

"Don't look. The cab driver's across the street looking at us." Randy said with a smile on his face.

"What?" Stacy gasped in surprise.

"Promise, he's there." Randy said and took Stacy's hands and put them in his chest.

"So, let's go in sweetie?" Randy said and Stacy just nodded and forced herself to smile sweetly at him.

"Alright, thanks for saving my butt." Stacy said again.

"I told you, I don't need the thanks. I need the date." Randy insisted. Stacy looked through the sliding glass doors and saw the driver was still there.

"Okay, okay. Just shut up." Stacy said finally giving in to Randy's 'request'.

"So, where to now?" Randy asked her and gently pulled her.

"You mean now? Right now?" Stacy asked in surprise, as she slowly pulled her hand from Randy.

"Yeah?" Randy replied and raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry Randy but not right now. I have a shopping date with Trish today." Stacy answered, feeling a bit relieved. She doesn't know why she keeps on looking for reasons to get away from Randy. Stacy's heart softened though when she saw the look of disappointment on Randy's face. Then suddenly, Stacy's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Stacy answered.

"Hi Stace, it's me Trish." Trish's voice came.

"Hey Trish! Where are you? I've been waiting here for you for ages." Stacy said while stealing a look from Randy.

"I'm with John. I'm really sorry Stace, but I can't make it today." Trish told her sadly.

"What? You can't come?" Stacy asked and Randy jerked his head and couldn't help but cross his fingers and started smiling secretly.

"Yeah. Something really important and urgent came up and John really needs me." Trish explained.

"Oh, that's just, well. That' just swell." Stacy said in a resigned voice.

"Stace, please don't be mad at me. I promise we'll go out next time." Trish said apologetically.

"Yeah it's okay." Stacy lied and tried to sound okay. "Urgh! So I guess I'm stuck with him." She added in an undertone.

"What was that you said Stace? Who's with you?" Trish asked in a more excited tone, which surprised Stacy.

"Um, I kinda ran into Randy Orton and oh well… I'll tell you all about it when I see you okay?" Stacy said.

"Okay. So I guess you should go have a good time with him. I'll make it up to you, babe." Trish said and hung up.

"I hope so." Stacy just said and flipped her phone off.

"So Trish couldn't make it?" Randy asked in a controlled voice.

"Yeah, said she's with John and something important just happened." Stacy said and placed her phone inside her purse.

"So will you go out with me today?" Randy asked nicely.

"Like I have any other choice." Stacy said meanly but Randy doesn't seem to mind. He just gave her the most charming smile he could muster.

"Will you tell me now what happened with the cab driver?" Randy asked in concern. Stacy looked him in the eyes and Stacy, couldn't believe it either, found herself trusting Randy and started voicing out her scared thoughts to him.

"Are you sure, Stacy's going to be alright with Randy?" Trish asked John.

"Don't worry, Randy promised me he'd take care of her." John said and put a protective arm around her shoulders.

"I just feel weird, setting her up." Trish said in a low voice.

"She'll thank you for this." John assured he and planted a small kiss on her forehead.

Back to the mall…

"Then I received this basket of flowers and they were so beautiful and I really did thought they were very beautiful but when I read the card that came along with it, it was more of a threat. It really scared me." Stacy said to Randy over their table in Starbuck's.

"What did the note say?" Randy asked cautiously.

"It said, Stacy one day you will be mine." She said in a slow voice.

"He's a psycho!" Randy said through gritted teeth.

"And when I called this cab, the driver started ranting about how he was my biggest fan. It was fine by me and then he asked about the flowers if I liked them. God he creeped me out!" Stacy said, feeling goosebumps again.

"The driver was the one who sent the flowers?"

"Yeah, and he asked for my number." Stacy said and took a sip from her drink.

"Did you give it to him?" Randy asked.

"Of course not! What do you think of me, stupid?" Stacy snapped.

"Hey, I was just asking?" Randy said.

"Sorry. Then he said that if I don't give him my number, he won't take me to where I'm going." Stacy told him. "I was just glad the mall was few blocks away."

"And what was up when you came over to me?" Randy asked and Stacy blushed.

"Oh, that? Well, I told him I couldn't give him my number because I have a boyfriend. Well it was just my luck when I saw you standing there." Stacy said.

"_Hah! Luck, think set-up!" _Randy thought and smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Stacy asked curiously.

"Nothing. I just can't believe that I'm sitting here talking to you." Randy answered.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either." Stacy agreed with him and thought the guy wasn't as bad as she first thought.

"Hey you wanna watch a movie?" Randy asked her.

"Well, I guess I'm obliged to." Stacy said.

"I'm not going to force you." Randy said, feeling hurt.

"Hey, I was just kidding. I'd love to." Stacy said when she noticed Randy's sudden change of mood.

"Great!" Randy exclaimed feeling up again. Randy took her by the hand and she couldn't stop the tingling sensation that started to come to her. They stepped inside the movies and find some seats. Randy slowly put an arm around Stacy's shoulders. He was cautious in case Stacy would stop him. But the protest he was dreading never came. He turned to look at Stacy and saw her smiling at him. Then Stacy pointed to Randy someone was looking at them. It was the cab driver. Stacy leaned on Randy's chest and started to hear his heart beating.

"_Even this all just pretend Stace, I'm never gonna forget this." _Randy thought and placed a soft a kiss on Stacy's temple. Stacy secretly smiled. She never thought she would end up inside the movies with Randy Orton. The guy who she refuse to go out on a date so many times and there she was letting Randy wrapped her protectively.

"Randy, I'm scared." She whispered.

"Don't be, as long as I am here, you don't have to be scared. I'll protect you." Randy said. And Stacy found herself thinking.

"_What does it feel like to be loved by Randy Orton?" _She looked at him secretly and continued to watch the movie.

After roaming around the mall and many shopping bags later… the two decided to head back to the hotel. Outside the hotel, Randy saw a woman carrying some flowers and he smiled.

"Wait here…" Randy said and ran his way to the woman.

"Is this for sale?" he asked. Stacy looked at Randy talk to the woman and she saw the woman smiling flirtatiously at Randy. Stacy suddenly felt a tinge of jealousy and she glared at Randy when he returned. But the jealousy melted to nothing when he handed her a red rose.

"For you." Randy said and went inside the hotel and Stacy just followed.

"Um, Miss Keibler there's a letter for you." The receptionist called to her.

"Thanks." Stacy said.

She opened the letter when they got out of the elevator and into Stacy's floor.

"Who's it from?" Randy asked.

"None of your business." Stacy said.

"Stace!" Randy pouted and Stacy just laughed. But her smile vanished from her face when she read the letter.

"Stace, are you alright?" Randy asked worriedly and Stacy handed him the letter.

"I don't believe you… I know your every move… I'm watching you… I'm coming to get you…" Randy read the letter. He tore it and threw it away. "Don't worry I'm here." Randy assured her.

"What am I going to do?" Stacy asked in confusion.

"There's one thing I know…" Randy offered.

"What?" Stacy asked.

"Let's go on… Let's pretend." Randy said.

"Huh?"

"Let's pretend that you're mine and I'm yours." Randy said and maybe it was the first time in history that Stacy agreed about a thing with Randy. "Let's pretend just like what you said to that psycho driver fan of yours."

_till next chap guys and r&r, k? thanks!_

_yanzell_


	3. Chapter 3

_hey all! wow! i'm glad you are reading this fic! and thanks for the wonderful reviews so here's an update for all of you. **Chaingang Legend Killer Fan** (thanks for the review, here's the update girl!), **sarahangel2 **(i'm really glad you like it, keep readin!) **xx-chaingang-killer-legs-xx** (thanks! yeah i know, he creeps me out too! but he has to be creepy, lol!), **Super Britty** (finally got the chance to update! hehehe. yeah, i've been trying to make a habit of writing everyday! thanks girl!), **JohnCenasGirl4Eva** (hope i didn't disappoint you with this chap. thanks for the review!), **xx-shattered-reality-xx** (i'm glad you're still lovin it, thanks!) reviews mean a lot to the writers. it keeps them motivated to write down better stuff so you better review. hehehe._

_and remember when i said this was going to be a short fic? maybe a twoshot or a three-part? well,well, it's not gonna stop at three! hehehe. just please keep reading and i hope you like this chap! i'm making it one chap longer (wink,wink) hehehe._

"That's crazy! So crazy it might just work!" Stacy said and jumped in Randy's arms.

"Yeah! I know I'm brilliant, babe! But slow down, I have like thirty shopping bags in hand and you're in my arms." Randy said in a muffled voice.

"Ooops! Sorry!" Stacy said feeling embarrassed and got off him.

"No don't be." Randy said.

"But wait! Did you just call me babe?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah?" Randy answered back nonchalantly and Stacy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh c'mon babe, what if he's watching us now?" Randy asked in a spooky voice.

"Oh really? Babe! I'm scared!" Stacy said in a mocking voice and jumped back into his arms.

"Stacy!" Randy let out a cry of protest but couldn't help but like the sensation that Stacy's so close to him.

"Hurry up!" Stacy said and laughed a bit at Randy's reaction.

"Open the door!" Randy said and Stacy took the keys and opened the door. Randy quickly made his way to the bed and dropped the shopping bags with difficulty and lost balance with Stacy falling on top of him. Randy instinctively reached out to Stacy and pulled her close to him. Stacy who was so lost in his gaze did nothing and just let Randy pull her close.

"Um, Randy, I think this actually a pretty awkward position." Stacy said just as Randy was about to close the gap between them.

"I… I'm sorry." Randy apologized in a voice like he was in a trance but he wouldn't let go of Stacy. His hands were still on her hips and his eyes were still locked into her.

"Hey, you can let go of me now!" Stacy said and tried to struggle free from Randy.

"Well, hey to you too! That was really important!" Randy said to Stacy. _"I was having a moment there Stace!" _Randy thought but didn't voice it out to Stacy.

"Important? Hah! Important for what?" Stacy asked him in a challenging voice.

"Well, it was important because… because." Randy started but not a single reason seem to pass by his mind. "This is what you do to me Stace!" he wanted to say. Everytime she's near he couldn't seem to find the right words to say.

"See you can't even think of an alibi."

"As if you didn't enjoy it! You were even taking a chance on me!" Randy said and smirked at her. "You are so into me." Stacy didn't know what to say.

"You wish!" instead she found herself saying. Randy went silent and just looked at her. It made Stacy uncomfortable so she went to pick up the bags that fell from the bed. She was surprised when Randy came and joined her.

"Stace, I… I better go." Randy said as he put the bags on the bed.

"You're going? It's so soon." Stacy said with disappointment in her voice.

"Now why am I feeling sad when he's going? I should be glad! Don't you like it when he's no longer here to annoy and pester you?" Stacy asked herself.

"Stace? Are you okay? He asked when he saw Stacy looking straight at him.

"Yeah… of course I am." Stacy said in a would-be arrogant voice.

"If you don't want me to go then I can stay." Randy offered but with Stacy's useless pride…

"No, you can go. Why should I stop you if you want to?" Stacy said. _"Please stay! Urgh Stacy! What's the heck is wrong with you?" she scolded herself._

"Oh, ok. But if you need a boyfriend just call me." Randy said and he felt he was so low that very moment.

"Thanks." Stacy said uncertainly. She wasn't sure if she was going to be grateful or guilty about what Randy said.

"See you soon I hope." Randy said and opened the door.

"Randy!" Stacy called out and ran to him.  
"Huh?"

"I guess I just wanna say thank you. You really did help me big time today. And I want you to know that it's the nicest thing someone has ever done to me. Thanks." Stacy said and gave Randy a quick peck on the cheek.

"I'll just call and check up on you." Randy smiled and left leaving Stacy as confused as ever.

"Just take a sleep and everything will be clearer when I wake up." Stacy said to herself.

"The world really must be nearing to the end! I the great Randy Orton is offering himself to be a pretend boyfriend to a girl?" Randy exclaimed.

"Then that must be some love you got there." John Cena's voice said.

"What are you doing here?" Randy asked him.

"Whoa! This how you are going to repay me for setting you up with Stacy?" John asked while chuckling. "I want details man!" John said and slapped him playfully on the back.

"Nothing interesting." Randy said. If he was going to pretend that he and Stacy are in a relationship then he must be quiet.

"Oh really? What about that pretend boyfriend thing I heard?" John asked him again.

"I told you nothing, I have to go John." Randy said and left John alone.

The following morning…

"Randy…" Stacy was half-awake and the first thing that popped into her mind was Randy. She has been thinking about him the whole night and even in her dreams Randy was still there.

"What is wrong with me?" Stacy asked in frustration. _"Take a shower, maybe it'll wash away your Randy thoughts." _She thought to herself desperately. But she has taken a shower and watched her favorite show with her dream man on it, it was still Randy. She blinked and rubbed her eyes when she thought she saw Randy on the telly!

"What are you doing to me?" she exclaimed. She kept on looking at the phone, hoping Randy would call. He did promise her he'd call to check on her. And she thought she was gonna jump for joy when the phone finally rang.

"Hello." She answered in the most casual voice she could muster.

"Hi Stacy… Did you sleep well last night?" the voice asked and it scared the wits out of her, it was the cab driver!

"How did you get my number? I told you to stay away from me!" Stacy yelled and hang up on him as hard as she could. Then the phone rang again. Stacy looked at it nervously and after eight rings she decided to pick it up.

"I told you to not call me and stay away from me!" she screamed.

"Whoa! Slow down babe! If you wish, then I won't call you anymore." The voice answered.

"Randy? Randy is that you?" Stacy asked. Her fear suddenly was vanishing with just the sound of his voice.

"Of course it's me. I promised I would call. Who were you expecting?" Randy answered.

"He called me! The psycho driver called and I'm so scared Randy!" Stacy cried.

"Wait, I'm coming. Don't worry, babe." Randy said and put the phone down and hurried to Stacy's room.

"Stace, open up, it's me!" Randy yelled as he knocked on the door.

"Oh Randy! He scared me so much!" Stacy cried after opening the door and flung her arms around his neck.

"Hush now. I'm here." Randy said as he gently caressed the back of her head. And Stacy realizing how close she is to him, slowly pulled away.

"I know what will take your mind off that crazy stalker." Randy said to her.

"What?" Stacy asked.

"I'll take you around the city. Come on." Randy said and squeezed her hand gently.

"But—" Stacy wanted to protest but Randy cut her off.

"No buts and ifs. You're coming with me. I assure you nothing's going to happen." Randy promised her as he wiped away her tears and Stacy smiled.

_a/n: review okay? hehehe. i hope it was worth the wait and you liked it._

_yanzell_


	4. Chapter 4

_owkay! the final chap for this fic is here! read on and tell me what you think, aight?_

Stacy went inside to her shower and readied herself while Randy was lefton his own so he decided to enjoy himself by reading some magazines he found in Stacy's table. He was muttering and laughing to himself about the article he was reading when Stacy came back. 

"Yeah right!" Randy said to himself and chuckled a bit when he heard someone cough.

"Oh, hey." Randy said and blushed a bit when he realized Stacy saw him talking to himself.

"What were you doing?" Stacy asked with a curious smile on her face.

"Um, uh… I was just checking out some of your magazines and well…" Randy didn't know what else to say.

"You are so funny!" Stacy exclaimed and this only made Randy blush more. Randy looked at her closely and realized she looked so beautiful. Stacy was wearing a white halter-top and a linen cotton skirt, which complemented her legs very well. She decided to wear just flip-flops to make herself feel more comfortable.

"Is it okay? Am in not overdressed?" Stacy asked worriedly as she fiddled with her white lariat necklace.

"No… You look so beautiful babe." Randy said softly.

"I kinda like that…" Stacy suddenly said.

"Huh? What do you mean you like that?" Randy asked feeling confused.

"I like it when you call me babe…" Stacy repeated but this time in a more quiet voice. Randy smiled.

"You are a babe." Randy said and took her by the hand and led her outside.

"Hey isn't that Randy and Stacy?" Christy asked Ashley.

"Hmm… Yeah. That's them." Ashley confirmed when she looked at the pair going out of the hotel.

"Wow! They really are going out. I thought it was just a rumor." Christy said enviously.

"Sorry babe!" Ashley teased and Christy just pouted at the Diva search winner.

"Look at the looks of those girls." Randy whispered to Stacy.

"Huh?" Stacy asked as she turned to see Ashley and Christy looking at them. She smiled at them and they smiled shyly at her.

Randy was glad Stacy was smiling again. She was even laughing when he told her those stupid jokes.

"Hey! Ice cream!" Stacy exclaimed when she saw the ice cream man across the street.

"You want?" Randy ask her and she nodded. Randy then bought two ice creams, one for each of them.

Randy thought Stacy looked so sweet while she was licking her ice cream. They decided to walk around the park.

"So tell me more about you." Stacy suddenly said to Randy.

"Funny you're asking me now." Randy replied as he looked at her.

"Why? Don't you want me to know more about you?" Stacy asked him.

"No, I don't mind. Don't mind at all. It's just that we've been in the WWE for so long and yet you know so little about me." Randy told her.

"Well, I'm not like those girls who act so obsessed when it comes around to guys they like." Stacy said and she immediately shut her mouth when she realized what she had said. Randy was surprised as well and smiled.

"So you do like me." Randy said with confidence in his voice.

"No I don't _like_ you. I mean I like you but not _like_." Stacy protested. Randy just laughed at her.

"What's so funny?" Stacy asked irritably.

"You are. You look so cute when you are blushing." Randy said and continued to laugh.

"Oh really, well take this." Stacy said and messed Randy's perfect hair.

"Hey no fair!" Randy exclaimed as he felt his hair. It was Stacy's turn to laugh.

"I'm gonna get you for that!" Randy said as he started to chase Stacy around. Randy caught Stacy and he embraced her from behind.

"Got you." Randy whispered to her ear.

"Not really." Stacy answered as she shoved the ice cream on Randy face.

"Stacy!"

"Sorry!" Stacy laughed a bit as she turned around to face Randy. Fortunately there was only few ice cream left so it wasn't much mess.

"You better take this ice cream off my face Stacy Marie Keibler." Randy said.

"No way." Stacy said but Randy pulled her close.

"Oh you will. I promise." Randy said as he leaned forward and kissed Stacy. Stacy tried to struggle away at first. But the harder she tried to push Randy away the tighter he was holding her. Then Randy's kiss became more soft and gentle and Stacy saw her chance and pushed him away.

"Why are you doing this?" Stacy asked. "Why did you kiss me like that?"

"Stacy…" Randy tried to calm Stacy down.

"No, you get away from me. Why are you doing this to me? You make me feel so stupid!" Stacy exclaimed at him.

"No I don't! Stacy, come on." Randy tried to embrace her but she pushed him away.

"You make me feel so stupid because I have never felt like this to anyone before. To feel so alone whenever you are not around. You make me want you!" Stacy continued and this stunned Randy.

"Whenever you are near I wanna jump at you and hug you tight. And I hate myself for that!" Stacy said. "God! Why am I even telling you this? I'm pretty sure you are just using me as one of your pastimes. You are just like Andrew!" she said. Randy came to her and kissed her again. This time Stacy didn't push him away. Randy pulled away.

"Never compare me with Andrew because I'm not like him. I'm not like him who hurts an extraordinary woman like you." Randy said.

"I even doubt if he did love you. And another thing, never compare me to him because unlike him, I love you." Randy said.

"You what?" Stacy asked in disbelief.

"I love you. Is that too hard to believe?" Randy asked her.

"I mean you are Randy Orton. The guy who claims to be the lady killer. the guy who…"

"The guy who really loves you right from the very starthe laidhis eyes on you." Randy stopped her.

"But…" Stacy tried to say something but Randy cut her off again.

"Why do you think I am putting up with you? Why do you think I kept on asking you out even if you refused too many times?" Randy asked her. "And why do you think I offered myself to be your pretend boyfriend?" Randy whispered in her ear and Stacy looked at him tearfully. And Randy embraced her tight.

"I'm sorry… it's just that I thought I was loving someone who would never love me back." Stacy said.

"Say it again." Randy told her.

"Say what?" Stacy asked as she started to smile.

"Say that you love me again." Randy said hopefully.

"I love you." Stacy said.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my favorite couple." A voice suddenly said. Stacy pulled away. She recognized that voice. Randy turned around to the owner of the voice and saw a familiar face. It was the obsessed car driver.

"What do you want?" Randy asked rather rudely as he pulled Stacy behind him.

"Oh I do want something but I doubt you would give it to me." The driver smirked.

"I asked you something so you better answer me." Randy said. Stacy was looking frightfully at the driver.

"You really want to know. I want Stacy." The driver directly said.

"Sorry pal, you really got to stop because she's taken." Randy said as he put a possessive arm around Stacy. But the driver's sick face seem to agitate Randy.

"Oh really, as long as she's not married, I'm not going to stop." The driver said.

"Then you are not in luck because we are getting married." Randy said and stepped forward and punch the driver straight in the face.

"You just ruined the moment here, I was going to ask her to marry me when you arrived." Randy said and Stacy looked at him. _"He looked so serious." _Stacy thought.

"And would miss Stacy say yes to you?" the driver asked in a challenging voice as he turned to her. He was still smiling his sick smile.

"Of course I would." Stacy answered immediately when she realized the two men looking at her.

"You… you would?" the driver asked.

"Yeah, so you better get lost now and stay out of our lives." Stacy said feeling courage all over her.

"I… I… No!" the driver exclaimed and ran away. Because he was insanely crazy about Stacy and it even made him more crazy when he found out that Stacy was going to marry Randy, he was going nuts that very moment that he didn't know what he was doing or where he was. He ran and got hit by a speeding truck when he carelessly crossed the street.

"Omigosh!" Stacy exclaimed when she saw what happened and people started pouring around the dead driver's body. They heard someone yelling. "Call an ambulance!" "No, he's dead!"

"Well, I know it's really harsh to say but he deserved it. At least he isn't going to bother us anymore." He said and shook his head as he watched the street.

"Randy?" Stacy turned to him.

"Hmm…" Randy moaned in reply.

"Did you… did you really mean what you said? Stacy asked him slowly.

"What did I said?" Randy asked trying to sound innocent.

"Marry me?" Stacy asked getting more nervous and irritated.

"I'd love to babe." Randy replied.

"Hah!" Stacy exclaimed as she let out a laugh. "So it appears that I proposed to you!" Stacy said incredulously.

"I'm serious babe." Randy told her and Stacy just hugged him in reply. Randy wrapped her around his arms and Stacy could hear his heartbeat again.

"This… this is how it feels to be loved by a Randy Orton." She thought happily. And she was laughing to say that it all started with just a pretend.

**-The End-**

_a/n: so how was the ending? lol! i hope it wasn't cheesy or oa. i really hope you liked it. please review guys! getting reviews is the best! hehehe. thanks to the ff reviewers: **I'm Like a Rose Rough But Pretty, John cena punk princess, SSShirleyy, Super Britty, Chaingang Legend Killer Fan, sarahangel2, xx-chaingang-killer-legs-xx, xx-shattered-reality-xx, JohnCenasGirl4Eva **and to those who've read the fic. _

_yanzell_


End file.
